heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.02 - I Can't Feel My Legs
It was early this morning, just as the sun was rising, that Thor and Sif got home from... A rather interesting evening. The 'game show' they were forced to be a part of is not something Sif is likely to forget. Once home, the Goddess had showered and changed and was, in general, very domestic most of the day though abnormally quiet Even now, she sits at the harp, fingers strumming along it and letting the music drift through the house, out into the hall and surround her in general in an effort to find some sort of peace. This quiet, domestic morning is interrupted by a knock at the door. Outside the door, Agent Coulson of SHIELD waits, a clear glass bottle tucked under his arm. He's got many duties for SHIELD and this one was one of his more pleasant ones in recent memory. He hoped that Thor Odinson would approve of the vintage. He patted his pocket to make sure that his Upper Deck Thor trading card was still there along with a pen. Thor showered as well and as Sif sits to her harp he sits to Mjolnir. What? It doesn't polish itself you know! At the knock Thor looks up, head tilted. Fingers still the strings to the harp immediately and the Goddess stands. She doesn't even bother looking through the peephole. The door is opened and Sif stands there wearing a silk and gossamer floor length gown of black and gold with only a single sleeve. While she doesn't recognize the man on the other side, she inclines her head anyhow. "Greetings," is spoken softly as she steps to the side, opening their home to him. Perhaps he's a friend of Thor's? Phil Coulson clears his throat as the Goddess opens the door, a bit taken aback. He expected a servitor of some kind, but it's only a moment before his smile flashes. He is familiar with her, if only because he's up to date on SHIELD's files. "Greetings, Lady Sif. I'm Agent Coulson from SHIELD, and I have business with you and your liege, Thor Odinson." At the sound of Coulson's voice Thor beams and booms,"Son of Coul! Welcome to my hall! Come in come in! Sif! Drinks and food!" he rises, leaving Mjolnir upon the table. "A pleasure and an honor to meet you, Agent Coulson." She dips her head again, silver-blue eyes warm and soft. "Please make yourself comfortable." Once he's in, the door is shut behind him and Sif turns her attention to Thor. "Of course, Beloved." And with that, she turns and heads into the kitchen. Phil Coulson enters the hall, admiring the clean lines and decor. "Well met, Thor, Odinson. I am always glad to see you. I am here on SHIELD business. Joyful business, however." He proffers the clear glass bottle filled with a golden liquid. "We at SHIELD have heard about your impending wedding, and as is our custom here on Midgard, we bring you a gift. Have you a tankard or horn handy?" The bottle he holds is mead, The Celstial Meadery's 'Odin's Gift'. "We only wish that you approve this gift before we deliver the remainder." At the sight and the comment of a gift Thor brightens further. "Aye son of Coul. We do indeed. Thou will be able to join within Asgard for the ceremony and celebrations after? " It takes Sif a little bit but eventually, she returns carrying a large silver tray which is promptly sat down on the dining table. Bowls of stew are sat out as well as more finger-friendly foods. Breads, cheeses, fruits and veggies and cheeses. "A snack until evening meal," is stated quietly as she sets down the goblet that was on the tray before carrying to tankards over to the men. "You asked for drinking vessels?" And then she smiles. "We would love to have you there." Phil retrieves a bottle opener from his pocket and pops the cork on the Mead and pours half a bottle into each tankard. "This is a little mead I discovered while on mission in Alaska, and we hope you enjoy it." He glances over at the full repast put on the table and raises an eyebrow. "I would be delighted to attend, presuming of course that my duties do not interfere." He sets the empty bottle on the table. "Please, Thor, Lady Sif, tell me what you think of the drink." Thor smiles as the mead is poured. he reaches out for the drink and brings it to his lips. His eyes widen a smile blooms and he drinks the rest happily. Phil says, "The mortals call it Odin's Gift." "This is very kind of you, Agent Coulson. Thank you" She motions to the table, indicating that the men can sit and dine. A sip of the mead is taken and her eyes light. "This is, without doubt, the best I have tasted in this realm." A soft chuckle comes from her as Thor downs his. "And apparently Thor approves as well." "It is delightful," Thor beams when at last he has drunk the last drop. Phil Coulson nods. "I had hoped that would be the case." He takes a seat at the couch and breaks bread. After popping a small piece in his mouth and chewing, he swallows and pulls a phone out of his pocket. He pushes a button and says, "They like it, bring it up." He tucks his phone away and reaches for a spoon and stew. An amused and indulgent look is given to Thor before Sif looks back at Phil. "If there is something in particular you wish to dine on, please do not hesitate to ask." Her head tilts. "I am going to guess that you will not drink while on duty... Would you prefer water, coffee, mocha, juice?" The question, of course, waits until he's done relaying his message. Phil Coulson nods appreciatively. "Juice or Water would be most welcome, Lady Sif." Downstairs the field agents are busy unloading the truck and loading the cases onto dollys. The black van that Phil arrived in is filled to capacity with cases of the mead. Phil takes a healthy bite of the stew and goes, "Mmmmmm" as he chews. When he finishes, he says, "Delicious!" Thor's head title as Collison relays the message by phone. A tiny grin settles to his face as he sorts out the technology and then he turns his attention to his food. "Sif hath greatly learned many Midgardian recipes for foodstuffs," Thor boasts of his betrothed. There's a light blush on the Goddess' cheeks at the compliment from Phil and she dips her head. "I shall bring you fruit juice from Asgard." She turns to head back into the kitchen, the words from Thor bringing another smile to her lips. "I am glad you are pleased, my heart." Agent Coulson takes another hearty bite, and swallows. "There's going to a knock at the door in..." Knock-knock-knock. "Ah, there it is now." He nods toward the door. "The rest of the delivery is here. Just tell them where you'd like it. We ordered 50 cases for your nuptials." He takes another big bite of stew and follows it with bread. Sif blinks. "Fifty cases?" She hrms softly. "I see..." Here, Thor cuts in, pausing in his eating and drinking. "Open the portal to Bilkirnir." And then he's hunting down pen and paper and scribbling a quick note before returning to his food and drink. Sif blinks for a moment before retrieving her sword from it's stand. "Of course," is murmured as she finally catches on. Moving to the center of the room, she begins to twist and twirl the blade, her body moving with the motions. They're precise, quick and graceful, almost fluid. The air shimmers and within the swirl, one can see a great silver and golden city which fades into a monumentally tall silver tower and from there into a large sitting room with furnishing very close to what's in the apartment. The movements cease and Sif smiles. "Will they be willing to take it through the portal? It will be served at the wedding." "Of course, they'd be glad to carry this as far as is needful." He takes a sip of the Asgardian fruit juice and watches Sif's fluid movements. "There are only four of them hauling crates, it may take them several trips." He dips his bread in the dark brown gravy of the stew and takes another bite. "May I ask, where do you plan on holding the ceremony? Will it be in Midgard or Asgard?" Sif smiles and nods her head. "I will gladly help if need be..." Gods knows she's got the strength to do it. The question of location is given a smile and she looks to Thor who is quite engrossed in his food and drink before she turns back to Phil. "The ceremony must be held on Asgard. There ae politics involved as well..." She moves to open the door, letting the portal hang open. When the agents start filing in, she points at the shimmering air and smiles. "It is entirely safe, I give you my word." Phil says "Ah, good. I was also authorized to provide a security detail to the event if it was happening on Midgard." He takes a swig of juice and says, "I'm sure that the security will be handled well by your people, though." To the agents, "Do as she asks, men, I'm sure it's safe." He then turns his attention back to the delicious stew, taking a few bites. "This is so good. You must have had it stewing for hours." There's another blush from Sif. "I... Thank you." She doesn't seemed to be all that used to compliments. "It was started when we got in this morning. After the night we had, I needed... something to do." She offers a bit of a laugh before turning to the other agents. "It's safe, I promise." As if to prove this, she steps through the portal and into the other room and then back through and into the apartment. "Aye, there will be guards placed throughout the ceremony. With so many foreign rulers there, there must be." She offers him a warm smile. "I truly do hope you will be able to make it, Agent Coulson." A teasing look lights in her eyes. "I must insist on a dance, however, if you can attend." Agent Coulson nods graciously. "It would be both an honor and a pleasure, Lady Sif. I will do my utmost to make it a priority." The agents follow Sif's directions and move swiftly. Phil takes a moment or two while Sif is giving directions to finish up as much stew as he can, eating bread and nodding to Thor. The agents do a quick in and out through the portal and head back downstairs for the second half of the delivery. "One more trip ought to do for them," he says. He feels a little guilty for not assisting, but only a little. "Sif... There's no need to add the title, Agent Coulson." She gives him a bright smile before moving over and taking up the drink she had earlier and taking a sip. "It really is quite delicious. Thank you again." Thor, of course, adds directions and instructions where necessary. He makes sure the letter is placed in with the crates where it is very visible and the... food and drink again! Volstaag would be proud. The Goddess settles in one of the chairs and tilts her head curiously. "Might I ask, out of pure curiosity, what drove you to join SHIELD?" Phil takes a sip of his juice and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I will call you Sif if you will call me Phil." He takes another sip of the juice, truly a blessed beverage. "I served in law enforcement after college, then went into work for the State Department. I met an agent while serving in Germany and we spoke of my time in the past when I worked in law enforcement, and he offered to recommend me for agent training." He rubs the top of his head. "The rest was pretty much history. I love my job." With his food and drink finished, and directions given to the other agents for leaving the gift of mead, Odin's Gift which was less a gift from the AllFather and more a gift from the Son of Coul, Thor sits back on the sofa. "We are sorry thou did have to work during the announcement dinner, Phil, but thy unfailing dedication to thy post is commendable," Thor finally chimes in. After all, Sif's food requires one's complete attention. "Phil then." The explanation of how he became a SHIELD agent causes Sif to smile warmly and brightly. "You're quite the honorable man and with a warrior's heart." High praise from one such as Sif. Silver-blue eyes dart to Thor when he speaks and her own drink is set aside. She rises to collect the dishes that are no longer being used. "There are cannoli from Anita Bella's if either of you are interested." She doesn't really expect Thor to say 'No'. At the mention of Mama Anita's cannoli, Phil groans slightly and loosens his belt. "Who can say no to one of those?" The agents return with the second load of cases, departing quickly and efficiently into the portal, wheeling their laden dollys. They return and depart the loft with a quick nod to their boss. "Head back to base," says Phil and gives them the analyst's salute, a quick two fingers to the temple. He rubs his hands together gleefully. "I haven't had any of those cannoli for nearly two weeks." He continues, "I wish I could have been there, truly, but the aftermath of the invasion of Kryptonians has created a great deal of work for us." Thor nods, not even giving Sif an answer. He doesn't need to. She knows the answer. And so, it's Phil's groan - how very Midgardian - that makes the Thunderer grin and reach out to press a warm hand to Phil's shoulder. "We understand, dear friend. And if there is anything that can be done to assist, by my hand or by Sif's, we shall see it done, that thou might find thy work lessened if but for a day, to join us in Valaskjalf," says Thor. He grins hugely as Phil mentioned not havng had some in a few weeks. "Then I must insist that thou doth have at least one, and as many as thy mortal frame can handle. And then to return at any time thou doth wish. We have a friend, Fern Fiddlehead, who is employed by Anita; and Fern doth ferry these most delicious treats to us with great frequency," Thor offers warmly. Because a treat shared is a treat's joy doubled! Sif smiles at both men and gives a nod to Phil. "We will gladly help in whatever manner we can. I'll go get dessert." She disappears into the kitchen for only a moment before returning with a small white box. "Lady Fern is a very dear friend. One of my best in this realm and I do quite enjoy the treat." Which is odd because Sif isn't really big on sweets. Phil Coulson accepts a cannoli with a smile. "Fern... I think I met her at Anita Bella's some time back." A slight cloud passes over his face, remembering the day where they were honoring fallen Agents. But Thor and Sif's sunny, awe-inspiring presence quickly chases the sad remembrance away. "She is a lovely young lady and a talented actress as well. I saw her perform at the Fringe Festival some months ago, and recognized her from her performance. The piece was forgettable, and mostly egregious, but she is quite talented." He fiddles with his phone briefly and then pulls it out, checking it. "She is a bard?" Thor asks, managing to wait until Phil has his treat before reaching out a hand to get a cannoli for himself. In waiting, his eyes on the box of cannoli, he misses the slight cloud of the Agent's expression. The cannoli is half eaten in a single bite, before he headtilts at Phil's toying of his phone. "Art thou Summoned?" asks Midgard's Protector, understanding fully what it means to always be 'On Call'. His mouth is full of cannoli, and so the words are muffled and quite possibly unintelligible. Thor may have missed the look but Sif didn't. She reaches out to lightly lay a hand on his shoulder and offer it a small, gentle squeeze while giving a soft smile. "It is good to remember." The phone gets a look and Thor's question causes her head to tilt her head. "Is all well?" Because she's quite used to the random 'gotta go'. As she awaits an answer, she settles herself in her chair once more and takes up her drink again. Phil Coulson smiles up with gratitude toward Sif and nods. "Indeed." He shakes his phone. "Uh, no, actually I am not summoned at the moment." He blushes a little. "I was thinking about taking some personal time so I could share in your Asgardian mead." He makes a decision and calls. "HQ, this is Coulson. I'm taking 24 hours of leave, if approved." He waits a moment or two and nods. "Roger HQ, I'll call in and report back on duty soon." He stuffs his phone in his pocket. "There. Now I can share in true Asgardian hospitality." Well, now! That's right dandy! Thor smiles in manner suggestive of a child opening a Christmas gift and getting exactly what they had been hoping for. "Indeed! This is wonderful news! Let us drink, be merry, share tales of great deeds, and honor those that came before," declares the Thunderer, because drinking and storytelling are the perfect way to end a day. And that's the unspoken 'order' for Sif. She smiles at Phil warmly and gives a soft chuckle. "And so you shall." She leaves the juice where it is but returns to the kitchen and when she comes back, three new tankards have been grabbed as well as a tall bottle of Asgardian mead. Without word or hesitation, the tankards are sat down and each one is filled. "You will have to let us know what you think of Asgardian mead, Phil." Phil Coulson takes his tankard and raises it. "To the health and happiness of my hosts." And then takes a big slug of mead. He drinks steadily, able to only finish about a quarter of the tankard in one go. "Finer than ambrosia, Sif. I would drink it at every meal if I could. Give me water nevermore but only this. Save for duty days, of course." Thor smiles at the mortal, and rises his mug in unison, drinking as Coulson drinks, matching him drink for drink. "Here! Here," says the Thunderer warmly. Sif is... a little more tame in her drinking. Several drinks are taken, yes but her tankard is lowered before before either man's. "I must say, Phil... I've never seen a mortal be able to handle this mead so!" She sounds more than a little impressed. Phil and Thor sit on the sofa, a tray of breads, cheeses, fruits and such in front of them as well as three empty tankards. Sif sits in one of the chairs, her eyes on Thor and Phil. Phil Coulson flushes, as the alcohol hits his system. "Wooo, that's good stuff!" He realizes he'd better ask his boon now before the mead gets to his head and reaches into his jacket and produces a pen and Thor's Upper Deck card number one. "Before I fo-forget, Thor, would you make your mark on this card?" He proffers the card and pen to Thor. It's a glossy, mint condition picture of Thor flying through the air, braids flying behind him, holding Mjolnir's handle. The sound of the door to the apartment opening and closing comes along with the sound of Eddie humming a tune. He'd been out doing some Young Allies stuff but now he's back. Backpack slung over his shoulder, he's in jeans and a Captain America shield t-shirt. He's sporting a fresh bruise on his cheek but seems in a decent mood. When he comes into the apartment and finds Phil among Thor and Sif, he pauses mid-step and glances Thor and Sif's way. "Hi." When the card is produced, Thor blinks in surprise and wonder. He's never seen anything like this, and with ginger care, the Thunderer takes the card and the pen. His eyes are alight with wonder as he peers at the picture, smile growing broader, and he shows it to Sif. "Behold! The mortals have made so tiny a portrait of me, and Mjolnir! Their skill is astounding," Thor cheers happily, bringing the card back to himself to peer at it again. Ah! But he was asked for his mark, and so, he carefully sets the 'painting' down on the table, well away from the tray and mead so as to keep from dirtying the little picture. He takes a little longer than he should to figure out how to open the pen, but when he does, Thor studies the picture for the 'best' place to put the single ruin for 'Thunder', which stands for his name THOR. "Welcome home, Eddie," Thor says without looking up and with a sense of deep concentration in his voice. Must... Make... Mark... Just.... Right... Gods, but summoning a hurricane is less nerve racking! Sif turns her attention to the picture shown to her and smiles softly. "Aye, beloved. So they have." She watches him a moment as he takes such care with the card. The mead is brought to her lips and the tankard drained. Alright so the Goddess knows how to drink after all! She's in the midst of refilling when Eddie walks in. The bottle is lowered and her head lifts. Silver-blue eyes harden at the sight of the bruise and she's forced to take a deep breath. "Welcome home." She takes the time to finish filling her tankard before she sits back. "Phil Coulson, allow me to introduce you to my son. This is Eddie Thorson, Messenger of the Goddess and Spear of Thrudheim." She smiles over at Eddie. "Eddie, please meet Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD." Phil Coulson stands and raises his tankard toward Eddie. "It's a pleasure, son of Thor. To your health, sir." He takes another big slug of mead, about draining the tankard to half. "On behalf of SHIELD, I wish you well, Eddie." He takes his seat again. He squints at the bruise on Eddie's face. "Might I ask where you recieved the blow to your face?" Thor's just finishing up when Phil says something about a mark on his face. Mark? What mark? That statue didn't leave a mark, did it?! Thor sits up, and puts his hand to his lips (what th-?!), nearly marking himself on the nose with the business end of the pen, before his eyes flit up to Eddie and he spots the bruise. Oh. Oh! OH! Thor's eyes widen. "I trust that thy foe was worse off than thee?" asks Thor simply, and though he's smiling, there's something protective in his gaze. "Thanks," Eddie chimes to Thor, shifting his backpack a little. Sif's introduction makes him blush a little and he rubs the back of his neck. He perks up slightly at the mention of SHIELD though. Phil's greeting gets him blinking and he nods. "Um, thanks," he replies. "Oh," he smiles again at the question. "It's nothing b-b-big. Someone just g-got a lucky shot in," he says. Thor gets a nod from Eddie. "He is," the power booster replies. Sif's eyes close and she takes another deep breath, obviously steadying herself. Her tankard is once more lifted and half of it drunk down before the vessel is lowered. There's a calm and serene smile on her face. "Phil was kind enough to drop off a wedding gift from SHIELD and has honored us with his company to celebrate in true Asgardian style seeing as how he was unable to attend the Feast." A look is given to Phil and the Goddess smiles warmly at him, gratitude in her eyes for the greeting that the Agent gave to Eddie. "Good," Thor replies to Eddie, giving the boy a nod and then offering over his half finished mug of mead. "Come, drink with us, and tell us of thy battles. Was our Shield with thee, or did thee fight this foe unassisted?" Because when a boy's hold enough to handle himself in a fight... Phil nods toward Eddie and makes a note to himself to look up whatever SHIELD files exist on the lad. "One would expect little else from the Spear of Thrudheim. SHIELD holds your father and mother in high regard and regrets being unable to attend the ceremony." He leans back in his seat and takes a sip of his mead now. He's determined to not get drunk under the table, but knows he can't keep up with his hosts, but takes a decent sip. Yeah, definitely going to have to call a cab when he's done here. "It was j-just me," Eddie replies. Which explains why he got the bruise. He shakes his head slightly to the mead but comes over to join the group. He ends up blushing furiously at Phil speaks. "It's n-n-nothing. Just a purse snatcher that I stopped," he says. He pauses when Thor and Sif are called his mother and father though. He's still getting used to that. "Director Fury was at the party," he chimes in, misunderstanding Phil. Sif looks over at Phil and smiles at him. She has no doubt that Eddie will be investigated later but it's a far cry different from what happened at the Feast. Still, she can't help but arch a brow. "High regard?" She expects such for Thor but... She looks over at Eddie and grins. "You should not speak so lightly of such accomplishments, Eddie." She smiles warmly and indulgently at the boy before she turns her attention on Thor. A brow arches and she points back to the card. "Your mark, my heart?" "OH!" Thor had forgotten about the mark he was making, and so he returns his gaze to the 'painting' and hunches over it again. A few moments later, Thor straightens, carefully collects it from the table and holds it out to Phil to take. "Aye, Eddie. Thou art my son, and now a lordling of Asgard. Modesty is not a virtue on Asgard," Thor reminds the boy, setting his tankard before the boy, even if it had been refused. He'll wait for the card to be taken before standing to get himself a fresh tankard. And Eddie an empty kitchen glass for some juice. Eddie just ends up blushing again as Sif and Thor tell him that. He really doesn't think it's a bit deal though. The tankard is glanced at but Eddie isn't eager for another run-in with that much mead. The shots Sif sometimes gives him are his limit. He glances at the card as Thor makes his mark and brightens. "Oh w-w-wow. You collect those t-t-too?" he asks Phil, guessing it's probably not Thor or Sif's. Phil Coulson accepts the card with reverence. "Thank you, Thor." He ignores the pen, and pulls a card case out of his jacket pocket and slides the card into the case to protect it. He then grabs his tankard and hoists it again, draining it down to a quarter level. "Indeed, we at SHIELD hold all of Asgard in high regard. We value your friendship and protection." He didn't spend all that time in the State Department and not pick up some facility with diplomacy. Agent Coulson turns to Eddie and nods. "I collect a fairly wide variety of heroic trading cards. I've got a whole collection of memorabilia, but cards are so useful, and easy to collect, because of their size." In the kitchen, Thor putters about, returning after Phil has explained the cards. "Thou doth know of these small portraits?" asks the Thunderer of the Booster, setting the juice down in front of Eddie and setting down with his topped off tankard of mead. Sif studies Phil, watching him drink and digesting is words. The talk of training cards is one that she stays out of. "I shall check on the evenin meal," is murmured softly before she stands and makes her way into the kitchen just as Thor resettles. Eddie smiles a bit more when Phil answers. "Wow," he's starting to like this SHIELD agent more. He nods to Thor, smiling. "I do. There's a whole lot of them," he explains. "Of a lot of different heroes." Phil Coulson grins and nods, "I just got a vintage World War Two poster of Lady Blackhawke signed by Lady Blackhawke. I wound up running into her in my duties, and I have to tell you, she seems a very genuine heroine." He tips his tankard again, finally draining it, and releases a lusty sigh of appreciation. The whole notion of such small portraits is so novel, and hearing that Eddie collects them has Thor smiling. He brings his mead to his lips for another drink, before setting it down to reach for some more snacky things from the tray in front of them. As Phil finishes his mead, Thor's smile broadens to impressed. He silently toasts the mortal that can hold his drink, downing a goodly portion of his mead. When Sif enters the room again, she sits a small cup of clear liquid down in front of Phil. "Try it?" It will take care of any hangover the man may have in the morning. It also has a somewhat fruity, sweet and exotic flavor to it. So long as the talk of cards continues, she'll remain silent. "Oh wow," Eddie's eyes go wide. "I haven't g-gotten to meet her yet but I've been hoping to," he says. He's surprised when Phil finishes the mead, glancing at the tankard. When Sif arrives with the silver cup, Eddie nods. "You p-probably should drink that. Trust me..." Phil Coulson reaches for the drink Sif brings him, misses, tries again, misses again. He takes a breath, squints at the glass and reaches again. Finally success! He wobbles it over to his mouth and takes a sniff, hoping it's not more alcohol. Fortunately, it seems not, and he takes a small swallow, a bit wobbly in his seat. Rather than risk smashing the glass against the table, he holds it with both hands, close to his center of gravity, to make sure he doesn't spill. He nods a bit owlishly to Sif, "Thanksh, Lady Shif..." He nods to Eddie too. "S'good ideah." Thor chuckles as Phil misses a few times, still impressed that the man got to the bottom of the mug and is still mostly upright. Sif watches Thor and Phil both, a knowing look going to Eddie. The thanks earns Phil a sweet smile. "You are most welcome, Phil." She stands and begins clearing away that which isn't being eaten or drank. "Would you ease my mind and agree to stay here this night?" She can teleport him if he insists but... Eddie just sighs quietly when he notices the drunkenness. No, he's not a fan given his history. He nods to Sif, getting up to help her clear things. Phil Coulson blinks owlishly in Sif's direction, trying to keep track of what she's said. He blinks rapidly. He looks over at Thor. He looks back at Sif. He looks back at Thor. "I can't feel my legsh..." he confides. He laughs broadly. He looks back at Sif. He starts to say something, forgets what he's about to say and then smacks his legs. "I can't feel 'em..." He shakes his head. "Here ish good." It's only a few moments more and he's actually passed out, his head dropping back as he passes out. Category:Log